Entwined Fates
by kaza85
Summary: Tifa’s suddenly suffering from nightmares of the exgeneral and doesn’t know why while Sephiroth is resurrected for a purpose that he doesn’t know about. Just how are these events connected? Read to find out! SephTifa pairing
1. prologue:

**Title: Entwined Fates**

**Pairing:** Tifa x Sephiroth

**Disclaimer:** I think it's pretty obvious that square soft, ff7 and its characters don't belong to me cause if it did I'd turn it into a cgi animated series with of course Tifa and Seph as the main pairing.

**Note: **This is as a sequel to inescapable fears which is a lemon one-shot dictating the first of Tifa's Sephiroth Nightmares. One-shot does not have to be read to understand what's going on with this fic at all!

**Prologue**

Sunbeams danced through the slightly open curtains signaling the start to a beautiful day, but that didn't stop Tifa from groaning in major irritation as she shifted her body and poked an arm out from under the blankets to slam off the offending alarm that had woken her from another Sephiroth nightmare.

Once the alarm was off, Tifa rested a minute or so before pushing back the covers and sitting up on her bed letting out a huge yawn. Before she gets out of bed though she stares at her wrists and notices that the red marks that had appeared around her wrists from the first nightmare had finally started to fade.

_"Submit to me Tifa and I promise I'll be gentle, fight me and you'll be lucky if you live another day after I'm done with you." _A voice echoes in Tifa's mind as she continued to stare at her wrists. Shivering slightly from fear she pushes the repeated threat in all her dreams to the back of her mind remembering that she better get moving because her bar, seventh heaven, wasn't going to open itself unfortunately.

After that thought Tifa quickly forgot the threat since she was starting to get used to hearing it and moved into her morning routine which consisted of shower, dressing and brushing her hair, breakfast and lastly going downstairs into the bar to let in her customers.

-------------------

After a hard busy day at work serving alcohol, cleaning after customers and throwing out the trouble makers, Tifa finally sighed in relief as she watched her last group of satisfied customers walk out the door signaling her chance to close up.

After grabbing her keys she walking up to the door, turned the open sign around to closed and locked the door.

Once all the benches and tables had been wiped down and dishes cleaned and ready for the next day Tifa tiredly sat down on one of the chairs and yawned quite exhausted. Her eyes began to suddenly grow heavy and before she even could realize she was already sound asleep with her head buried in her arms that rested on one of the bar tables.

_Once again he straddled her naked form without any attire on himself either, though this time was different to the dreams so far as the location instead of her bed was the bench in her bar. Leaning down he let his breath tickle her sensitive earlobe before speaking again, "Submit to me Tifa and I promise I'll be gentle." He huskily purred into her ear. _

_Full of fear and frozen in shock Tifa didn't move or answer the man instead she closed her eyes even tighter just as she did in her other dreams._

"This isn't happening, it's all just a nightmare.. all just a bad dream." She whispered fearfully in her deep sleep echoing the words she always whispered in her dreams.

Two weeks ago…

Aeris continued to look on in spirit watching her friends in their lives as they carried on as best they could after everything had calmed down. Everyone but Tifa had found they're purpose and a new reason for leaving. Vincent with Yuffie had began traveling and seeing more of the world, Cid had gotten married to Shera, Cloud seemed to be happiest on his own, always traveling, and Barret had taken the children and was now their full time foster father giving Tifa a break and some time to work out what she wanted in life.

It had been another typically busy day for Tifa, working at her seventh heaven bar. Once she'd locked up she made her way back to table the last group had been using and began to clean it up by removing the now empty glasses and placing them into the sink. Next she grabbed a cloth and began to wipe down the table and threw the cloth into the dirty laundry basket when she was finished.

Feeling very worn out Tifa made her way upstairs to her bedroom and didn't waste any time taking of the boots that had been restraining her soar feet. With her feet finally able to breathe she happily plopped onto her bed and gladly sank into a deep sleep.

---------------------------

Day in day out Aeris watched Tifa do exactly this, running herself down with work till she was exhausted and needed rest. This was what Tifa had reduced herself to trying to hide the feelings that needed to be let out and healed. Tifa needed some excitement in her life, a bit of spice so to speak, and Aeris had an idea on exactly how to do that.

Smiling to herself Aeris silently thanked the stars that she was already dead cause at least she didn't have to worry about Tifa trying to kill her if her plan caused any murderous tendencies to arise.

------------ end flashback-------------

Far of from Tifa's sleeping form a silver long haired man with green mako eyes barely manages to drag himself from the life stream which brought him back to the land of the living in an ancient church. After finally coughing up the liquid caught in his throat, his tired eyes close as he passes out from exhaustion.

**+++++end prologue+++++**

**Notes: **

**1/ **Gomme if it seems a little short but hopefully the plot introduction was interesting enough to make up for it.

**2/** 'grins' oh and for all you sadist/masochistic fans that just wanna skip plot and get to the "real" action I'll also be doing another versioned sequel to inescapable fears though it Will be a one-shot with Sephiroth in the flesh not dream Seph being his usual sadistic evil self.

Just so you all know that one shot won't have any relation to this version (since this versions Seph will be more subdued) so reading it won't give away this ending.

**3/** Okay so here comes the truth, I've never played the ff7 games. I've only watched advent children, dirge of Cerberus and last order so I don't know to much about the ff7 world, I only know what fan sites and wikipedia have listed so my descriptions of some places may seem out of place if I decide to venture from Tifa's bar but I'll give it my best shot.

**4/** Pls review and let me know what u think (Tried to use the used Seph resurrected plotline but with a little original twist, hope it works so pls drop a thought or two.) Ideas are also welcome. Thanks for reading!


	2. Nightmare or Reality?

Chapter 1: Nightmare or Reality?

Aeris smiled to herself as she watched Sephiroth emerge from the stream, _'That's phase two taken care of,' _she thought _'Now to get pawn A to pawn B without sending Tifa or the townspeople into a frenzy hmmmm..' _

After a few minutes of hard thinking and plotting a loud "AH-HA" rang out through the spirit world as Aeris finally came to up with the ultimate fiendish plot that would even stop Tifa herself from kicking in the ex-generals face in at least temporarily anyway.

--------

It wasn't till later on during the night that Tifa woke up slightly flushed and covered in a cold sweat, breathing heavier then usual.

Her typical nightmare didn't turn out to be just different from the others, it went longer and_ he _had gone further, seeing as how she didn't fall asleep in her bed with her alarm clock nearby.

Suddenly a loud thunderous bang echoed outside making Tifa jump in shock. After realizing what it was she shook her head in disbelief, _'Get a grip Tif' _She thought to herself, _'It's just a bit of thunder.'_

It was only then that her breathing and heart beat had calmed down enough for her to realize the heavy and fast pitter patter of rain on the roof accompanied by a whistling of the wind.

'_I guess I won't be going back to sleep', _Tifa thought to herself as she listened to the growing storm, 'and I guess going for a walk is out of the question.'

Tifa sighed before finally getting up, only to sit straight back down from the sudden wave of dizziness and nausea. This time she slowly got up and noticed that although their was no dizziness this time her muscles ached. _'Damn, I must be comming down with the flu.' _Tifa groaned mentally, 'This is the last thing i need now!'.

Quietly she made her way downstairs and put the kettle on. 'Thank the gods for coffee' ran through her mind as she lifted the cup to her nose and sniffed at the warm aroma. Gently she pulled out one of the stools and sat down, resting her arms on the bench, with her coffee sitting in her hands.

Suddenly without warning another wave of dizziness hit her causing her to lose her balance. Before her mind could even comprehend what was happening she'd let go of the mug spilling the contents all over the bench in her attempt to grab the ledge and steady herself.

Breathing deeply Tifa tried to calm herself down. Her mind was scattered still from the dizziness. "What the..?" Tifa whispered, before another wave of dizziness hit. This time though she couldnt do anything and fell to the floor unconcious.

When Tifa woke up the first thing she realised was that she wasnt where she should have been. Instead of the hard surface she expected and knew should be under her she instead was wonderfully warm in what so far appeared to be her own bed. _' What the...' _her mind questioned. _'Did I imagine the whole thing?' _

Cautiously she opened her eyes and pulled the covers back to find out that she indeed had somehow ended up in her bed last night. _'Okayyyyy...' _she thought to herself, _'Maybe I had imagined the whole thing..'_

With curiosity brimming she tiptoed slowly and quietly down the stairs leading to the bar and looking around the corner.. was a hooded man sitting at the bar with both his hands pressing into the sides of his head as if he was trying to keep a headache at bay, by the looks of things it was just him there and to top it of she noticed with displeasure that he had helped himself to some of her liqour.

Quickly she took a deep breath, patching her composure at the same time and boldly stepped out to meet the stranger. " I hope you realise that alcohol isn't free." she stated in a firm voice grabbing the strangers attention.

Slowly he pulled his hands away from his head and grabbed his glass to drink the last of the liquid he had poured himself before turning around and freezing the blood in her veins. _'Another nightmare..' _she thought to herself, though this one felt painstakingly more real then the rest of them. Fear tugged her senses as she stared directly into the mako green eyes and she just waited... expecting him to make his way towards her. Though seconds began to tick by and no movement was made. _'Something's not right..' she _briefly thought._'Whats going on..' _

Carefully, the one she recognised as the man she who'd played the lead in her all her recent nightmares lifted his hood confirming to her his identity. "What's going on?" Tifa suddenly growled finding her voice, still thinking this was all in her head. "That is what I would like to know." he answered in a flat displeased tone.

At that presise moment Aeris herself decided to materialise in front of them. Before though even adressing Tifa she'd looked at Sephiroth, " Didn't I tell you fighting the connection would be useless." she grinned at him. Quietly he just stared at her with obvious distaste written across his face. Obviously seeing that he wasnt going to bite her bair Aeris turned around to face Tifa. "Hey Tifa," she smiled at her friend. "Unfortunetly I cannot keep this form for long at all so please be quiet and let me say what i need to say."

Tifa nodded slightly, staring at the materialisation claiming to be Aeris. _'That's it," _she thought, _"I've finally lost it."_

Sensing Tifa's chain of thought Aeris smiled at her friend. "No your're not going crazy Tifa, I'm really here just as that man Sephiroth is...N listen carefully due to current circumstances i have made this... meeting because it deemed necessary for... certain things you two must discover yourselves." Aeris spoke carefully as if treading on fire. Keeping a close eye on Tifa, she noticed that her friend had paled slightly. "There are some points I must make before my time expires. One, I have placed a bind on the two of you, should one experience physical pain while this bind is in place the other will receive the same, meaning if one tries to kill the other.." she turns to stare at Sephiroth bfore continuing, "Then the other will receive the same fate." Annoyance and anger both flashed quickly across the ex-generals face before disappearing as quickly as it had come. Tifa eyes were wide, as Aeris had spoke then flashed angrily as the last of her point was spoken. "What the hell could anything be necessary for.. for me to be stuck with that monster and not aloud to protect myself without worrying about causing myself the same pain!" She growled angrily, just as unhappy as the quiet figure at the bench was. Ignoring Tifa's remark Aeris shuddered suddenly. "My time is nearing... the other thing i must quickly say is that until certain unforced requirements (she dragged the last word in a purr whilst glancing at the two hinting at the obvious) are met the bind will continue to exist and this bar whill continue to exist in another... place, so to speak." Aeris finsihed just in the nick of time. As the last word had been spoken her form shimmered and slowly vanished into thin air.

_" Remember my words" _Aeris's voice whispered in the room before the last of her power ran out leaving the two alone

a/n

ohh evil cliffy end hehe till nxt chapter anyway and to anyone who had been patiently awaiting my return, sorry for the long wait :) , some good bit of news for you though, the nxt chapter has been already started on so expect a more shorter wait.

Lastly pls pls pls review on your way out, it only takes a few seconds to let me know you enjoyed my fic and it motivates me to work faster on the next chapter.


	3. If only looks could kill

A/N: srry for the late and small update. Just wondering to how you guys are liking the fic so far? I know not to much has happened btw seph+tifa but bare with me pls im sorta working out the plot as i go. Pls review on your way out and let me know, wondering if there is any point in continuing since there doesnt seem to be much interest. Also feel free to contribute any ideas they are always welcome to get my muse kicking :)

Chapter 2: If only looks could kill..

As the young flowergirls figure disappeared her voice echoed, "Enjoy my free gifts." followed by a giggle. Both Tifa and Sephiroth eyed each other wordlessly.

Sensing Tifa's mixture of fear and anger, Sephiroth grabbed his masamune katana from under his cloak and clenched it.

"Not a smart choice" he warned, knowing exactly what Aeris, or most of what Aeris had spoken of.

"To Late!" Tifa growled aiming a nice combo set of punches in his midsection. With quick reflexes Sephiroth managed to dodge them all and then smirked when he saw his chance and grabbed her wrists slamming them into the closest wall above their heads.

"As much as i would love to entertain you woman you should think twice about it or werent you paying attention to that dead witch?" he growled as a slight hint of pain shot through his wrists.

"Don't you dare call Aeris that!" Tifa warned trying to hold back the tears of fustration that threatened to spill.

Sephiroth's body was close and it was sending uncontrolable shivers down her spine for more then one reason. _'Damn dreams,' _She thought and closed her eyes in an attempt to calm herself down. Taking a deep breath she waited for the ex-general to do something.. anything, but he didnt. He stood there patiently holding her pinned to the wall till he could hear her erratic pulse quieten into a normal steady pace.

When he finally let go he caught Tifa by suprise, who slid down the wall and before she could do anything more to provoke him he'd opened the door and left the bar in search of some privacy to ponder on Aeris's words.

After Sephiroth left, Tifa began to wonder if she really had been dreaming, after all its not everyday you see two dead people come back to visit you.

Slowly she pulled herself up of the floor and headed to the door. Opening it, she took a peek and her jaw dropped at what she saw.

Instead of her happy bustling neighbourhood surrounding her bar, there was a field of grass and beyond that she could make out a beach that seemed to border the whole area. 'An Island...'

"AERIS!!" Tifa screamed her fustration out into the air.

It finally clicked to Tifa that Aeris said something about her bar being placed in another area till a certain objective was met, and that it had to do with Sephiroth. Another uncontrollable shiver went up her spine.. _'It could'nt be' _she thought to herself, nervously laughing quietly. "Aeris wouldnt do that to me.. would she?"

She then remembered the other words Aeris said that prevented one from hurting the other, and sighed knowing that just as much as he couldnt do anything to her she was unable to do the same.

_'It would probably be a good idea to avoid him for now, till i work out a plan of some sort.' _she thought to herself... 'and before he gets back might pay for me to have a shower.'

Slowly she made her way back through her bar and up stairs to her bedroom to grab some clothes. Though at the sight of her room Tifa's jaw dropped forgetting Sephiroth.

Her whole room had been redecorated. Where a single bed and dresser only occupied her room now stood a massive four poster bed with velvet red sheets and pillows, hell Aeris had even changed the wallpaper to a deep velvety red to match the theme. Her dresser had also received a new deep red makeover and looked as if it only had been bought brand new the day before. Suddenly remembering she needed clothes for a shower before 'he' came back she made her way to the dresser to inspect its contents hoping at least her clothes had remained untouched.

To her suprise they were as she'd left them in her draws. Quickly she grabbed a beige tank top and black jean shorts. Closing that draw she opened another and reached in to grab a pair of underwear and matching bra. As she looked in she noticed that something that there was something that wasnt meant to be there. _'What the?' _Tifa suspiciously thought. _'I'm sure i didnt stash anything here'_

As her hand came out of the draw with the mystery objects Tifa felt as though she was on the verge of suffering a heart attack when she finally realised what they were. "Oh Shiva, Aeris... Aeris gave me, so that means she really did want us to..."

At the realisation Tifa quickly shoved the objects back into the draw and quickly closed it shut, hoping that they'd disapear to where they had come from. In her panic she never realised the presence looking into her room and disapearing again a second later.

TBC..


End file.
